


MIRACULOUS LADYBUG ONE SHOTS

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Children, Cuddles, Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, One-Shots, Some Songs, Valentine's Day, adrienette - Freeform, au's, fics, finding out, ladrien, one shots, stories, un-masked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: A lot of one shots of MariChat mostly but AdrieNette and Lady Noir too. A random pop up of CatBug. Enjoy. Some AUs too like punk and nerd. If you have any ideas I will gladly accept them and make any one shots from them





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien couldn't take it. Marinette was so sweet. So was his lady though. But his lady never showed him any affection. But marinette showed affection to both Cat and Adrien. He couldnt take it. Her laugh was so sweet. She was so kind to others around her. So different. But, she was always nervous around him as adrien. 

He wanted to tell her.  
Tell her who he was. But how would she react? he didn't have time to think. "Plagg, claws out!" adrien yelled. "Hey kid what do you think Your doiiiiinnnnnnggggg!?!?!" plagg was sucked into the ring. Cat Noir jumped out of his window and made way to the bakery.  
He landed swiftly on mari's balcony. 

Marinette shrieked as she heard a thump on her balcony. "Tikki hide!" Marionette said as she climbed up to her balcony. Cat noir was pacing across it, slowly. He ran and have her a hug the moment she stepped on te balcony. "Hi Chaton," marinette said hugging him back. She pulled away. "Are you okay?" Cat grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. 

"I can trust you right marinette?" Cat asked. Marinette smiled. "This must be serious. You just called me by my name." She put her hand on her heart. And smiled. "Of course you can trust me cat." 

"I'm gonna detransform." Cat said. Marinettes eyes widened. "S-sure. Ok-Kay". Was her response. 

Cat took a deep breath. "Plagg claws out." Marinette gasped as his transformation weared away. A tiny black cat Kwamii fell into Cats hands. "Adrien your not supposed to tell anyone your secret." Marinette was standing there speechless. "Hey marinette, right?" Plagg asked. Mari nodded. "Got any cheese?"  
Adrien looked at mari. "You'll k-keep my secret right? I just felt like I really needed to tell you. That if I didn't you'd get mad at me. And I don--" he was cut off by marinette hugging him. "You have no idea how perfect this is." She whispered. 

Plagg started zooming around the room looking at the  
Pictures in her wall. "Adrien. Looks like someone's in lo-o-o-I've with you." Mari grabbed plagg and poked his head. "Sh-shut up!" She said

"Why why is this perfect mari?" Adrien asked. Marinette let go of plagg. "Tikki, spots on!" Tikki came flying from her hiding space. "Oh hi!" She said as she passed plagg and flew  
Into marks earrings.  
Adrien stood, gaping at what stood before him. 

"My lady," he said in a whisper. He rushed forward and picked ladybug up and spun her around. "My Lady!" He said and put her down softly. 

She pressed her forward head against his. "This is perfect." She said. "I-I loved you adrien and I loved Cat and-and I thought I had to choose." Then she hugged him tight as tikki released the transformation. "But now i get you both bundled up in the best gift ever!" Marinette wrapped her arms around adriens waist.  
Adrien smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "Same here. I couldn't decide if I loved my classmate who was always there for everyone or ladybug who always helped keep everyone safe."

Then adrien smiled. "I am a cat. Just chilling out. But when she's round she's all I think about." Marinette smiled  
"Oh-oh-oh" she sang  
"Oh no you'll never know"  
"Oh-oh-oh"  
"My love can only grow" but before adrien finished his line, he bent down to kiss mari. Mari was surprised by the sudden kiss, but tightened her grip around his waist and kissed back.

"And that's when she becomes.." Adrien continued. Pulling back  
Marinette was smiling so big now. "Miraculous simply the best up to the test when things go wrooong!" She sang  
"Miraculous. The luckiest the power of love always so strong!" Marinette and adrien finished together. 

Marinette hugged adrien and adrien hugged her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. "I love you, cat noir protector of the shadows. And I love you adrien my best friend (dont tell alya)" Marinette whispered. Adrien pulled back, grinning. He bent down and kissed Maria hand.  
"I love you, marinette du pain Cheng, baker, artist, friend to all, protector of the classroom. And I love you ladybug, protector of Paris, partner in crime. I love all of you for who you are. Your more than a best friend to me. (Don't tell Chloe)" adrien said. Marinette giggled. 

Adrien stood up so he was face to face with marinette (more like chin to eyes but whatevs


	2. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff. Stuff stuff stuff Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff. Stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff stuff oh I almost forgot. Stuff

Chat noir landed on marinettes balcony and knocked. Marinette ran to the trap door. "Chat!" She said. Marinette smiled big and reached her hand out for chat to grab it. 

Chat has been visiting marinettes almost every day now. He reeeallly wanted to show marinette who he was but... She always denied it. Wouldn't let him. 

Chat looked over Maris shoulder and saw she was in the middle of drawing an outfit. "Whatcha working on?" He asked. Marinettes face flushed as she ran to close it. "N-nothing r-really. I.." She sighed. "Absolutely nothing. I have so many ideas but I can't seem to work them. I need like a model or," she stopped and looked at chat. She started walking around him. "Hmm. Hey cat yo don't mind being my model right?" His eyes widened. "Uh. N-no I guess?" She looked at his outfit up and down. She poked his bell which remained silent. It slowly moved down a little she tilted her head and tugged on the bell a bit. The bell moved down revealing a bit of chats chest. He blushed and looked at marinette. marinettes eyes widened. "It's a zipper," she said. In her mind she said "I wonder if I have a zipper on my costume?"  
She zipped it back up and walked to his back. She held up his tail. "Do you have control over this?" She asked. Just as she asked the tail flicked out of her hand and wrapped around her, pulling her closer to chat. "It's more like they have a mind of their own," chat noir said, blushing even more. "Hmm," marinette said, untangling herself from chat. She traced the indents on chats costume. She ran to her sketch pad and started drawing something down. She held up her sketch pad.  
"Fabulous," chat said. Marinette smiled. "Take me to the fabric store?" She asked. Chat nodded and turned for her to get on his back.  
He jumped out the window with marinette clinging on. He dropped her off and his behind a tree. "Call me when your done." She nodded  
<⏰⏰>  
Marinette ran put of the store with her bag full of black an green cloth. "Chat?" She called out. She texted him she was ready and sat down, pulling out her diary.  
/I really like Adrien But he never sees me. No matter how hard I try Adrien never notices me. But then again every time he talks to me I make a fool of myself. Maybe I should stop trying. Today alya tried shoving me into him. She pushed me and yelled "get some!" Then ran away. Thanks alya. I don't think he noticed. Nathanael tried talking to me but adrien dragged me away. ? I have no clue. Right now I'm waiting for chat to come and pick me--/ "hey princess, whatcha writing?" Chat said, peering over her shoulder. "Ahh!" Mari screamed covering her book. "Ready to go?" Chat asked, ignoring it now. Marinette nodded.  
<⏰>  
Marinette looked at the dress. Finally she was done. She heard a pounding on her roof. She threw on her creation and the accessories. "Come in!" She yelled as she zipped it up.  
Chat flew in and gasped when he looked at marinette. "Do you like it?"  
She was wearing a black dress that was knee length. It had black tulle under it making the dress poof out. The top had cap shoulder (the ones where it poofs up) and mimick lines to show his super hero outfit indents. There was a bell in front with an obvious zipper attached. There was a black belt tied around the waist. She had a black choker on with a small green paw print hanging from it. She also had two black bangle (the fat plastic ones) braclet on. One said "claws out!" In green and the other had a paw print.  
"Do you like it?" She asked again. Chat cleared his throat. "Y-yeAh it's- it" he couldn't explain why he wasn't able to talk. He didn't know why it was hard for him ever to talk around mari.  
She frowned. "You don't like it do you?" She said, looking down. Chat moved forward. His arm wrapped around her waist along with his tail. He pulled her chin up to look at him. "I love it." He said.  
She blushed realizing how close they were. "Th-thanks." She backed up a bit, putting space between them  
Why was her face on fire. Why did he make her heart race. She liked adrien. Right? Right?!  
She put her hand over her chest and slowed her breathing.  
Chat put his arm over her shoulder and leaned his face down to look at her face.  
"You okay?" He asked. Marinette pushed him. "Stop that!" She yelled. Chat raised his eyebrow. "Stop what?" He asked.  
She turned to hide her flushed face. "Stop.."she said again. "Please..leave." His eyes saddened but he walked out.  
<⏰>  
Marinette hugged herself as she walked into the classroom. She was wearing the dress she made. She sat down and alya turned. "Girl I live your dress!" She said. "Where's you get it?" Mari smiled and said "actually I made it myself!" Nathanael walked up to her. "You made that!?!?" Mari nodded. "Cool!" Nath gave her a hug and then Blushed.  
"Bye!" He said and ran off. Adrien sat down, still glaring at Nath. "Hey mari! I like your dress!" Adrien said. Marinette waved it off. "Thanks," she said, turning to alya. Both niño and alya were gaping at her. "What?" SHe asked. "Later," alya said. "Class!"  
Everyone turned. "We will be doing a girl boy group project! You guys will get three eggs to take care of. Also you will work together for eveything for the month and even visit each oter as often as possible. If all three eggs are perfectly fine and not crack, or boiled, you will receive all credit. If one or two is cracked partial credit. If a single one is broken no credit."  
Chloe raised her hand. "I want to be Adri-kins partner!" She said. Miss bustier shook her head. "No chloe. i already assigned partners. and now, thanks to that, Marinette was sitting in her room, with adrien. she had her back turned to him as he put the three eggs in a plastic case he finished making. "Marinette? ive go to go home now. see ya later?" adrien said. she turned away from him since he moved. "Sure. doors there." she said, pointing behind her. "Marinette," adrien started. MArinette turned away again. "Go." she said. she sighed as she heard Adrien leave. Tikki flew ut. "Marinette." she started. marinette waved it away. "i dot want to see eiter of them! cat Noir is a jerk for thinking he can just ove onto the first girl he sees. its his fault he's confusing me! he is tying to mess with me!!!" Marinette slammed her hand on her desk. *tap tap* was heard on her balcony. "GO AWAY!" Marinette yelled. She heard footsteps then a jump. Tikki flew in her face. "Marinette, I know your confused but chat noir is your friend and if you choose to ignore your feelings, and chat, then your just gonna hurt yourself and chat. Adrien is confused as well. He and chat both are. Why are you ignoring them?" Marinette slamme her head on her desk. "BECAUSE! Tikki, I'm confused. I like adrien, but he never even cares to notice me. He only talks to me when he has to. Chat makes me happy and laugh. He's always there for me. But he only loves ladybug." Tikki flew down. "But you are ladybug so I don't see the problem."  
"The problem is," marinette said sitting up. "He only likes the ladybug version of me. Not the clumsy girl who only has three friends. Not the girl who can't even talk to her crush without messing up. Not the girl who pushes away her feelings instead if accepting it."  
Tikki sighed. "You are wonderful. I don't know many people who can sew their own dress, or helps everyone else before Herself. Your very smart marinette." Marinette heard a pounding again. Tikki slowly backed to her hiding place. "Give him a chance." She said then hid.  
"Come in," mari said wiping away tears.  
Chat stood next to her. "Mari- Marinette what did I do? Whatever it is I will never do it again. I don't like seeing my princess upset. " mari stood up slowly and hugged him. She wrapped her hands around his waist and cried.  
He hugged her back. "Ar-are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.  
Marinette looked up. "I," she breathed in. "I like you chat. I really like you." She hid her head in his chest. Chat smiled and nuzzled her neck. "I love you marinette."  
His lips met hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When she pulled away she was smiling like and idiot. "I-I want to show you something." Mari said. "Please dont be dissapinted."  
She stepped back, wiping any extra tears. "Spots on!" She yelled. When the light died chat ran up and hugged her. "M'Lady!" He screamed and picked her up. She laughed. "Chat-*snort*put me down!" Chat put her Down. "Claws off!" He yelled. His transformation wore off. Ladybugs eyes widened. "A-ADRIEN?!?" Tikki turned of her transformation. Adrien hugged her again. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Marinette smiled. "Yes! I will," she tapped adriens nose. "Chaton."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ep that's that a little sad marinette. Next chapters gonna be posted probs tomorrow. How's everybody's memorial weekend going? Next is gonna be some angst. Heh. Yeah and probably self router. I just love it. MWAHAHAHAHA! I am completely sane I swear. *crossed fingers behind back* MWAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Broken pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuf

ML "broken" pt.1 

"Your a loser mari-brat!" Chloe yelled  
"You can't do anything!" Kim shouted  
"Girl you need to stop being so clumsy sometimes" Alya said  
"When will you ever use your brain?!" Alix questioned (running out of ways to say "said")  
"Maybe. Maybe you should pay more attention." Rose whispered.   
Marinette looked at the broken vases of dragon lillies cracked all over the ground. The water spilled all over the floor. The flowers crushed underneath all the broken shards of glass.   
Marinette stood frozen with tears in her eyes than ran out of the class room.   
Adrien ran after her. She broke down and leaned against a wall crying. Adrien patted her back.   
"Hey it's okay. We all make mistakes." He said.   
Suddenly marinette hugged him. She was crying really hard now. Suddenly, Adrien saw a black butterfly fly in through a window.   
"Be right back marinette." He said and she shrank into a ball on the floor.   
Adrien threw a shoe at the butterfly, crushing it.   
He walked back to where he just was but didn't find marinette.   
*maybe she went back to class* Adrien thought.   
When he walked in, the glass was cleaned up and there were paper towels on the floor.   
He looked around but didn't see marinette.   
"Hey alya have you seen marinette?" Adrien asked.   
Alya shook her head, eyes glued to her phone.   
"My last video got 4,000 views!" She said showing Nino.   
*maybe she went home* adrien thought again. 

Adrien transformed and made his way to marinettes house.   
"Princess?" He called, knocking on the trapdoor. The moment he knocked it came flying open.   
Marinette hugged him. "Hey. How's my princess doing. I heard she had a mis-slip today." She hugged him tighter.   
"Cat noir, you don't think I'm clumsy right?" Marinette asked, not letting go.   
Cat wrapped his arms around her. "I think we're all clumsy at times."   
Marinette pulled back and sat in her wheelie chair.   
"Thanks." She said.   
"For what?" Cat asked.   
"Everything." Mari answered.   
"Let's have some fun. Kay?" Cat said walking over.   
He grabbed the back of the wheelie chair and spun it.   
"Aiiiieeee!" Marinette screamed with glee, holding on to the edge.   
He dragged it around the room while spinning it. He would flung it across the room spinning the chair and would bounce her off the walls. They did this until Marinette got dizzy.   
She fell off the chair and onto the ground laughing.   
"That was fun." She said in between giggles.   
Cat put his arm under hers. "It's about to get more fun, Purrrrinces." He said and they jumped out the trapdoor and off the balcony.   
Marinette put her arms around his waist to keep from falling. They landed in the park.   
There were people dancing and celebrating with a band playing in the background. They were called "The FanGirls".   
Cat took marinettes arms and placed them on his neck. He placed his arms on her waist.   
"What are you doing?" Marinette said, laughing.   
"Dancing." Cat said. He swayed his hips slowly to the music, while slowly waltzing around other people. The song playing was "Wouldn't Mind. "  
Marinette laughed as she followed in his footsteps.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know what? This will be a three part story. Or longer if I need to. But not consecutively. Nah cos I'm evil ill make you wait. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Really long oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous chat noir and adrien. Then other stuff. Yeah. Really interesting.

ML oneshot

Marinette leaned back. She looked up at the clouds then at her drawing. She tilted her head and started sketching. She wrinkled her nose and crossed it out. She tried something else. She threw her notebook down in frustration. 

"What did the book ever do to you?" Nathanael asked, picking it up. "This is pretty nice, I have a suggestion, though." Marinette looked up. "Instead of curling the bottom, maybe fringe it?" 

Nathanael handed back the sketch book and sat next to marinette. She erased the bottom and fringed it. She looked down. 

"Wow! Thanks Nath!" Marinette said and hugged him. "Your really good at that stuff."

He shrugged. "I have, like, 5 sisters. I'm used to it." Nathanael said. 

Marinettes phone went off and she stood up. "Thanks Nath! See ya tomorrow." She gave him one more hug and left. 

When marinette got to her room, Chat Noir was standing there. "Oh hey chat. I didn't know you were coming over." Marinette said. 

Chat crossed his arms. He didn't say anything. He smiled the best smile he could, but to anyone else, it looked fake. Marinette didn't notice. 

"How was your day?" Chat asked. "Great. My friend Nathanael helped me with my drawing. He's really great at stuff like this." Marinette said. 

Chat hoped the sound of his heart breaking wasn't loud enough for her to hear. "Cool. I've been waiting to show you something. It's awesome." Chat said. He turned around and gestured for her to get on his back like she's done multiple times. 

They hopped out the window and jumped across town. They landed in the park. 

"Oh, chat I was just here, you could've met me." Marinette said. Chat grabbed her hand and pulled her across to the museum across from the park. 

They ran in and when they got inside, Gabriel Agreste was inside with a crowd around him. Marinette squealed. 

"Omigosh!" She yelled. She hugged chat really tight. And they both ran up to Gabriel. 

Chat handed her a blue card. "You get to meet him and collaborate on a design. I talked to Agreste junior into giving me one." Marinette hugged him again but tighter. 

Gabriel moved through the crowd and when he got to them marinette waved. He came over. "Are you miss Cheng?" He asked. 

Marinette nodded. "Yes. That's me! Marinette DuPain Cheng!" Gabriel nodded. "Follow me." 

Marinette turned to chat. Chat nodded in Gabriel's direction. She squealed and ran after him. 

<>

Marinette ran out of the museum and hugged Chat, who had never left his waiting spot. 

"Omigosh! He liked my designs so much he's featuring three of them in his next magazine and designing one of them for his son. He says I can give the three designs to him in a week. Ooh I'm so excited!" Marinette hugged chat again. Chat hugged her back. "Thank you so much," she said without letting go. 

Chat rested his head on her head. "When we hug, I feel like we fit. Like a puzzle piece. Like we were meant to be like this." Marinette hummed Into his chest. She pulled away from the hug. 

"What time is it?" She asked pulling out her phone. "I'm dead. I have to be home in two minutes!" 

Without her saying anything else, chat picked her up and ran at full speed across town. He dropped her through her window and left just as Sabine came in. 

"Oh, hi dear." She said. "How was your day?" 

Marinette hugged her mom and pulled back. "Chat got me a ticket to collaborate with Gabriel Agreste and now he's featuring three of my designs and making one for adrien! How cool is that?!?" She shouted in glee. 

Sabine smiled. "I think it's nice you and chat are so close." She said. 

Marinette shrugged. "I never really think about it. He's just like one of my best friends. Like Alya and Nino and Adrien."

<>

Marinette walked in and gave Adrien a hug. "Thanks for the ticket!" She said. 

Adrien nodded. "No prob." He had been sad and glad marinette hadn't hugged him long. Sad because he lived marinette. Glad because she might realize they fit. Like her and Chat do. 

Nathanael walked up to marinette and adriens mood darkened. 

"I heard your getting three of your designs featured in Gabriel's next magazine." He said. 

Marinette beamed. "Yeah I am. It's all thanks to ch- Adrien." She smiled even bigger. 

She opened her sketch book and sighed. "Thing is. I don't know what to do."

Adrien turned in his seat. "I'm sure you'll come up with something amazing marinette. You always do." 

(Btw the reason marinette isn't stuttering is because its been like a year and adrien and Nino and alya are all best friends and marinettes kinda lost her feelings for adrien but more for chat. Same for adrien. Lost 'em for ladybug. Gots 'em for marinette.) 

Marinette smiled, not noticing Nathanael darken. "Thanks adrien. Hey you guys want to hang out after school?" Marinette asked the for of them. 

"Just the normal group of us or Nathanael too?" Alya asked. Marinette tilted her head. "I wouldn't have asked in front of him if I didn't want him to join too. Besides, he can maybe help me with my design." Marinette turned to Nathanael. "Wanna join." 

Nathanael nodded. When marinette turned back to alya an NIno, he stuck his tongue out at Adrien. Adrien stuck his tongue out to. 

<<>

"Hey guys! Ready to go!" Marinette asked, grabbing her bag. Nathanael walked up to them Putting away his phone. "I can't go guys. Maybe another time." He said and left

"Bye Nath!" "See ya next time Nathanael!" "Maybe next time bro!" Adrien remained silent as he packed his bag. 

"Let's go!" Adrien said. They all walked out the door and to the park. When they got there, a band was playing. 

"What band is this?" Nino asked. Marinette looked around and found a poster. "The Wannabes." She answered. 

They started playing "headphones." 

"Oh I live this song! Dance with me Nino!" Alya screamed and pulled Nino towards the stage. 

Marinette shrugged. "Wanna dance?" She asked. Adrien blushed but nodded. 

Marinette swayed her hips to the beat as adrien awkwardly danced out of beat. Marinette laughed and started singing along. 

"Why you try try to be like the rest if them. When you know there's so much more within. There's only one you. Here's what you gotta do. Ahwoah ahwoah-oh."

Then surprisingly adrien joined in, blushing. 

"Anything you fell alone put on your headphones. Lovlove is coming through your headphones. Anything you feel alone put on your headphones lovlove is coming through your headphones." 

Marinette laughed as she grabbed his hands and started swaying to the beat with him. 

She put her arms in the air and pushed them back and forth, taking his with hers. 

When the song ended, marinette laughed as adrien collapsed on the ground dramatically. 

Alya and Nino came up to them. "What do you guys want to do now?" 

Marinette turned her head. "Movie?" She asked, pointing at the movie theater behind them. 

They all shrugged. "Why not?" 

<<>>

The four came out from watching Suicide Squad (only movie i know by heart that has action. Sry not sry) talking. 

"Who's your favorite character?" Adrien asked.  
"Katana obviously. I mean her husband died so she went out and killed those guys and she was all -WAH CHA!- with her blades." Alya said.  
"Definitely Rick Flag. He was in love with basically the villain of the movie and yet loved her and was willing to die for her. And he kept all those bad guys in check." Nino said.  
"Uhm, hello? Has anyone seen Deadshot? I mean he's 'the man who never misses!' He missed once and it was like to save Harley! He had a little daughter he was willing to go to jail for. He did everything for her and he never had to focus and aim. He just shot and bam! Dead!" Adrien said.  
"I personally like The Joker thee best. He's an insane person who went through all these things just to get back the love of his life. He was willing to break her out of prison, TWICE, to save Harley. That's amazing." Marinette said. 

"Oh please girl, you just like him cos he's hot!" Alya said. 

"Hey I ain't agreeing to nothing, ain't denying nothing!" Marinette said and they all laughed. 

Alya and Nino went in opposite directions and adrien and marinette walked home together. 

Suddenly it started raining. Marinette pulled an umbrella out from her purse. 

"Hey is that the one I have you a while ago?" Adrien asked, blushing. Marinette nodded and opened it. She squeezed next to adrien so they could both fit under the umbrella. 

Adrien blushed as marinette leaned against him. 

"This is my house. Bye adrien!" Marinette said and handed the umbrella to adrien. 

Adrien blushed and walked away. He ran into an stores bathroom and quickly transformed. He raced to marinettes house and knocked on her trap door. 

Marinette ran and opened the trapdoor. Chat was greeted with a hug. 

"Hey chat!" She said, she spun in a circle and landed on her bed. Chat sat next to her and tickled her stomach. She giggled and sat up. She rested her chin on her hands and looked straight. 

"We'll my Princess looks rather happy today." Chat said. Then a lightbulb went off in his head. "Does my Princess have a booooyyyyyfrieeend?" Marinette blushed and pushed him off her bed. 

Marinette grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "No!" She said. 

Chat laughed and sat up. "Well does my Princess have a crush?" He asked.

Marinette sat down and looked away. "I do. You might know him. You might not." She said.

Chat smirked. "I bet I do. Who is it?" He asked, poking her cheek. 

"Hum. I have a question for you." Marinette sat up straight. "Uhm. Who's- what's- uhm. What's your civilian form?" 

Chat looked up at the sudden question. "Huh?" He asked. 

Marinette took a deep breath. "What's your civilian form?" She asked again. Chat blushed. "Uh- I know, purrincess. Each time I come to your house, I'll give you a hint. I'll give you a big one right now. I'm in your class." 

Marinette looked at him. "You are?" He nodded. She pushed his head. "This whole time you've been in my class. Wow." She stood up and hugged him. 

They stated like that for a whole until Chats miraculous beeped. "Got to go," he whispered. 

"Bye," marinette whispered back. 

Marinette flopped on her bed, her head swirling with thoughts. 

"It couldn't be Kim, right. Now he less dark Cupid. Nino he was the Gamer. Wait no that was Max. Tikki. What do you think?" Marinette turned to see tikki curled up and sleeping on her desk. "Never mind." Marinette fell asleep, still thinking. 

"Marinette woke to her alarm screaming in her ear. "AH!" Marinette screamed when she saw the time. She ran around her room throwing on clothes. She grabbed her purse and tikki flew in. 

"Gonna be late!" Marinette yelled as she ran into the classroom. She came in and noticed the teacher wasn't there yet. The rest of the class filed in and still there was no teacher. 

After about three minutes passed, at once the class erupted into conversation. Alya was ranting about her latest blog and blah blah blah. Nino was intently listening. Marinette was half listening but was looking around the classroom. 

'Who's cat noir? Wait. I think everyone got akumatized. That means who ever didn't us chat.' Marinette thought. She opened her note book and started making a list.  
Max-Gamer  
Kim-Dark Cupid  
Nino-bubbler  
Nathanael-Evilastator  
Ivan-stone heart. 

Marinette paused. She couldn't think. Was that all? She looked around the classroom but couldn't find anyone shed missed

"Hey marinette. Whatcha doing?" Adrien asked, sitting down. He peered over the desk to see what she was doing. 

Marinette thought. "Was adrien ever akumatized? There was that one time when pixelator had trapped him and Chloe in the same room. Also Lila had been talking to him. Oh yeah that's right! It couldn't be Adrien, adrien had been talking then chat apeared. But they weren't ever in the same place together--

Adrien snapped his fingers in marinettes face. "You never answered. Whatcha doing?" Adrien asked again. 

"Oh. Making a list of akumatized victims. So far you and I are the only ones not akumatized." She leaned on her hand and shot a sky look at adrien. "I wonder why." She said. 

Before adrien could say anything, miss bustièr came running in. "Sorry class! My cat broke down and then a squirrel attacked me and then I was pulled over and---" adrien and marinette looked at each other and in unison went "Mm-hmm." The teacher looked at them then laughed. 

Class went on. Boring boring boring. Lecture lecture lecture. Every time marinette got deep in thought, someone would break her train if thought. 

Marinettes POV

I flipped on my bed. "Tikki, do you have any idea who chat is?" I asked. Tikki looked at me, she sighed. "I do marinette." I sat up. "Wait what? You know who chat is?" I asked. 

Tikki looked at me. "All Kwamiis know the placing of other Kwamiis. Plagg knows your ladybug. But the rules forbid us to tell our humans who the other is. It's the ancient rules."

I kept thinking though. 'Who is chat noir. Everyone else in the class is always around chat. Talking about him except-' "omigod." I said. I looked at tikki. "Tikki, is Chat Noir," I stopped. She looked at me. "Adrien?" I asked. Tikki slowly nodded. 

"Omigod." I said again. Suddenly I heard the oh-so familiar sound of knocking on my roof. I opened the trap door and let chat in. 

"I figured out who you are. But in not telling you who I know it is." I said. Chat raised his eyebrow. "Ok?" He said. He hugged me and we stayed there, just hugging for a little while. "You know what? I'll tell you." I said. 

Chat pulled back and put his forehead against mine. "Oh really, princess?" Chat said. I thought about it. Even though tikki had just confirmed it, I still had a hard time believing they were the same. They acted so different. 

"You act so different though." I whispered. He smiled. "Oh yeah?"  
"You guys are both famous. Do you ever get away from the crowds?"  
"Sometimes. But that's when I go to school. And when I transform."  
"Ok. One last thing."  
"Ok?"  
"Why does your hair get messier? That doesn't make sense. I mean mine stays the same--- when. I- I brush it in the morning. Yeah." Omigod. I almost told him I was ladybug. 

I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "I dunno why. But from what your telling me I can already tell you know who I am."

"What can I say? I'm like a female Sherlock Holmes, adrien." I said and smiled. 

E picked me up and swung me around. "WAH! My secrets out! Whatever shall I do?" I laughed as e spun me around the room. 

When he put me down I looked at him. "Do you wanna detransform or what?" I said. 

He blushed. "Oh. Yeah." He transformation came off and the so-called plagg fell into his hands. 

I walked over and pay his head. "Hey Plagg." I said. Plagg smiled at me then flew around the room. "How do you know his name?" Adrien asked me. 

"Marinette," plagg said, still flying around my room. "Where is she? We have so much stuff to talk about! We've been seperated again! Where is she?" Plagg asked. U laughed and pointed to my closet. A few seconds later, plagg flew out holding tikkis han- (wait do they have hands. What would those e considered? I dunno.) d. 

"Wait." Adrien said. "Is that a Kwamii? Wait ten that means--" I smiled. "Yep." He picked me up again and spun me around. 

He put me down and wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me close. We were nose-to-nose and forehead-to-forehead. 

"I'm glad it was you." He said. I smiled. "Me too."

He leaned down and kissed me. It was soft and gentle, but still had passion in it. We pulled away. 

"Bleh. Get a room." Plagg said. I looked at him. "Plagg, this is my room." We all laughed. Adrien hugged me and I hugged back. 

Suddenly adrien pulled out of the hug. "Wait, at te begging of this chapter," chapter? I thought. What chapter? "You said you had a crush on someone. Who was it?" I laughed. Oblivious. I poked his nose. "You. Dum-dum. Why do you think I asked your civilian form? I was gonna be like 'oh that's your civilian form? Yeah I have a crush on them'. It was you Chat." I smiled as he hugged me again. "Great." He said n

And that was The End. (Or Fin in French) 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this turned out waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than I wante it to. But that's ok. Hoped you like and part two of the other thing is next. (Whispers: also invade you guys didn't hear. There's this thing called a kudos button. It's right below here. Yeah. You see it right? Well click it please. It lets me know you guys like what I'm doing.


	5. Part two of the other thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

ML "broken" pt.2

"Devastator, I am Hawk Moth. We can be a happy family. Just me and you. I will love you like a daughter and more than anyone else has. You have the power to wreak havoc on anyone you wish. You can have all of Paris when I'm done. I just need Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses."   
Marinette lowered her head. "Yes Hawk Moth," her voice was raspy and deeper  
Black covered her body and when it left marinette was standing in the room.   
She was wearing a black skirt that puffed out and went down to her knees, knee high black boots with a heel and on the top edge was a silver butterfly, a silver tank top with black butterfly's up the strap, and her pigtails were down and her hair was black with silver streaks. She had silver outlines of a wing around her eye.   
Devastator thrust out her hand and everything on her desk flew off.   
Tikki flew out and in front of her. "Marinette snap out of it! Please!" Devastator grabbed her and flung her across the room.   
"Marinettes gone, bug. It's devastator now. And I'm going to be loved." She said.   
Devastator jumped put her balcony and went to wreak havoc. 

Adrien was leaning on his hand. He had in-school suspension for a week for repeated tardiness. So boring.   
Suddenly the door flew open. Devastator stood in front of him. She raised her hands above her head and lifted everything in the room. Then she slammed her hands down. Everything fell and some things slammed so hard it fell through floor.   
Adrien groaned and sat up.   
Devastator twirled her finger and black bugs filled the room.   
"Marinette, stop this!" Alya called from behind. Adriens eyes widened.   
"M-marinette?" He asked. Devastator threw a book at him.   
"No! It's Devastator! I need Cat Noir's miraculous! I need to be loved!" She yelled. She flew out the school window. Alya ran down the stairs and outside.   
"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien yelled  
Cat jumped out the window and after devastator. 

Devastator ran into a woman with her child on the bridge. The woman accidentally bumped her arm as she ran past. Devastator glared and the baby went flying into the water.   
"MY BABY!" The woman screamed and ran to the edge.   
Devastator groaned. "Stop it!" She yelled in marinettes voice. "We need to be loved!" Devastator said. Cat Noir's boot came in contact with devastator a head. 

*its not marinette. It's not marinette. It's not marinette you can do this.* cat said in his mind.   
The woman pulled on his arm. "MY BABY!" She screamed again. Cat jumped into the water and found the child crying on the shore line. He sighed and picked the child up.   
"Here you go," cat said. 

Devastator sat up. "You see? Even the cat has betrayed you." Devastator shook her head. "He betrayed you, he's saving me." Devastator said in marinettes voice. "When will you see? No one loves you! If we get Cat Noir's miraculous Hawk Moth will give us the love no one else has!" She screamed.   
She turned to see Cat standing there.   
"Is that what you think, marinette? That no one loves you?" He asked. Devastator jumped him. She landed on his stomach, her skirt laid in a circle  
Around them.   
"Shut up!" Devastator yelled. "I'm fighting her and keeping her in her place. Nothing will free her! No one loves her! No one loves me! She's clumsy, ugly a fool! Broken by her loved ones! She is never coming back!" 

Cat groaned and tried to push Devastator off him.   
*its not marinette. It's not marinette. Fight back!* cat noir  
Punched the girl off of him and stood up.   
Devastator looked at him. In marinettes voice she said "you punched me. He really punched me." Devastator glared.   
"You broke her all the way. She's never coming back." She said.   
Cat kicked her, devastator went flying backwards and almost off the railing.   
"Give me your miraculous!" She hissed and lunged at him.   
The bridge was filled with black smoke so thick he couldn't see his nose.   
He was knocked to his side as Devastator landed on him. Her fingers clawed around Cats arm. He closed his eyes as he felt his finger sliding off.   
An idea popped in his head. He opened his eyes and grabbed her face.   
"Ack! Let go!" Devastator said, twisting her head. Cat pulled her head down and onto his lips. She gasped then fell backwards onto the ground.   
Cat climbed over, trying to find where the Akuma would be. She wasn't holding anything. Or wearing anything significant.   
His eyes stopped at the top of her boots. He eyed the silver butterfly at the top and pulled it off. Devastator's outfit dissapeared and she was back in marinettes clothed.   
Cat slammed the butterfly on the ground, freeing the akuma. Cat summoned Cataclysm and killed the butterfly. 

Marinette gasped. "What am I doing here?" She asked. Cat hugged her almost immediately. It took her a second to hug back. Cat pulled back.   
"Everyone loves you, ok? Your friends, your parents, alya, nino, and adrien. You have so many people who love you marinette. Don't ever think otherwise or I will have to slap you." He said. She laughed and hugged him again.   
"Uh," Cat said. "You don't remember anything while being akumatized, do you?" Marinette nodded. "I was trapped in forever darkness. And I would be fighting an invisible force or something. Sometimes I could see normally and tried to stop the force, but then I'd be pushed down again. The I was pulled back. Here we are now. Why do you ask?" Marinette replied  
Cats eyes widened. "No reason. No reason." Marinette gasped. "I just remember you kicked me though!" She pushed him down so he fell on his back.   
She turned away from him. Cat sat up. "I didn't know it was you!" He hugged marinette again. "I didn't even want to fight you. But I had to. I love you marinette." Both of them blushed.   
"I- uh I mean I- hum-" Cat stammered. Suddenly marinette pulled him into a kiss.   
She leaned on his shoulder. "I love you too. Kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm totally gonna add another part to this. Peace out!


	6. Author's note. DONT SKIP

 

Omigosh, guys!! over 500 hits?!?!? thank you so much!!

 

   so i've been extremly busy for the past few days. moving up ceremony, finals, that stuff. anyway its summer now and for the past fewsummer days, i've been writing mutiple other fanfics. i'm sorry for not uploading but i'm working on a long one shot currently for this that i think is coming out pretty good. i wanna give a shout-out to lil_fangirl27, TheSilentBlueRose, Gigglebox, Mitsuki000, and bunnyhoplollipop for kudo-ng and commenting on my videos. i'm gonna start dedicating my stories to certain people who give me ideas and support. i'm glad you guys enjoy my stuff! it makes me feel really proud when i get Kudos!!!!!! well see you soon! (hopefully) and if you guys like gravty falls or star vs the forces of evil or Dangan Ronpa or anything like that, check out my other stories. i did a huge cross over with the first two and many more including Miraculous Ladybug. please check that out and enjoy the rest of your day (or night)!!

-Nerdy Out!!!!!


	7. part one of two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien and marinette

Marinette’s P.O.V

I tucked my hair behind my ears an grabbed my bag. The bell had rung an i had to get to the bakery. “Hey, where’s the fire?” someone asked me. I turned an saw Adrien leaning against the doorway. “Ah-ha. Uh. not fire. Just- the late bakery to i'm. Er-i mean, bakery the late i'm to. I-uh.” i inhaled. “I'm late to the bakery. I have to go.” i said. He smiled and moved out of the way. I ran out the door. 

Adrien’s P.O.V

I smiled as i watched marinette run down the stairs. I walked out the doors to were my bodyguard was waiting for me. I got into the limo and watched marinette run down the sidewalk. I looked at my bodyguard who just grunted. I leaned out the door. “Hey! Marinette!” she turned and skidded to a stop. “ Wanna ride?” she nodded and ran back. She smiled that heart-melting smile as she opened the door and sat. “Thank you so very much Adrien!” she pointed her arm out. “To the bakery!” she shouted and blushed. I smiled at her. 

The driver drove through town, occasionally asking Marinette which way to go. She was blushing the whole time which i thought was really cute. At some point i put my hand down on the seat right where Marinette’s hand was. We both blushed and moved our hands. It was extremely quiet the whole ride. We arrived at the bakery and marinette hugged me. “Thanks adrien! I totally owe you!” she ran into the bakery and i smiled. I leaned back in my seat. “Got a thing for her?” the driver asked. “Ah! No-uh-just-uh-just drive!” i said flustered. The driver and Gorilla laughed. 

I pointed forward. “Home, now.” i said. We started forward and i felt my bag jiggling. I opened it and saw Plagg laughing. I glared at him. 

Marinette’s P.O.V

I ran into the bakery and opened the door. I threw my bag onto a chair and tied my apron around my waist. “Hello, dear. You're early.” Maman said. I smied. “I got a ride.” i told her. She nodded and i took put a tray and some dough. I started rolling it out into a ball, occasionally sprinkling cinnamon onto it. I took my knife added swirls over the roll, than added cinnamon paste in between the indentations. I smiled and put it in the oven. I started making a cake that was needed for Max’s birthday tonight at eight. He was having a “Level Up” themed party with laser tag and games. I was invited and also making the cake. Max told me i could do anything to the cake as long as it went with the theme. 

I rolled out the fondant as the chocolate vanilla layered cake baked. I smoothed it out and cut out shapes. I pound a pile of fondant into a rectangle and added little buttons on it. I laid it down and looked at the gameboy like creation. I then made a little pixel spider and put it next to the gameboy. I started making tons of nintendo things and game characters until the oven beeped. I blinked realizing i got a little carried away. Maman came over. She laughed. “A game store blew up on our counter.” she said and hugged me. “These look fantastic Marinette.” i smiled and took out the cake. I put it on the cool rack and got out the neon blue frosting. I cut out black and dark purple squares to look like pixels. When the cake cooled, i put on a crumb layer of frosting and let it sit. I started organizing the shapes and fondant creations in order. I put on another layer of frosting than pasted on the pixels in groups or separated in areas. I put the creations on top and stepped back. I smiled. I whipped out my phone and took a picture. I sent it to alya.

Looks great girl!  
Alya texted back.

I smiled again.

Thanks. Made it for Max’s party!  
I texted back. 

Can't wait!!

Suddenly the bell to the store rang. “Oh, hi Nathanael.” i said. My tomato haired friend smiled back at me. “Hey marine- woah that's a cool cake.” he said. I laughed and leaned on the counter. “Yeah, i made it for Max’s party, you going?” i asked. He nodded. “Definitely. I loved chloe’s face when Max told her she wasn’t invited. THEN INVITED SABRINA RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!!! I loved that.” Nathanael said. I laughed remembering how happy Sabrina had been and how mad Chloe had been. 

My phone alarm went off. “Oh, Nathanael. I got to go change for the party. Be right back.” i said, running up the stairs. He nodded. I swung open my trapdoor and pulled out the dress i had been working on. It was a light blue with pink flowers dancing along the sides. I pulled it on and slipped black shorts underneath just incase. I grabbed my bag which tikki flew in than the cake carrier. I ran down the stairs were Nathanael still was. “Wow. i love your dress.” he said. I beamed. “Thanks. I made it.” i replied and loaded the cake up. “Maman! I'm leaving!” i shouted. “Have a good time!” she shouted back. 

I nodded my head to the door. “Let's go.” i said. Nathanael and i walked to the arcade. I opened the door where Max greeted us. “Guys! My mom rented the entire arcade for just us for the night. How cool is that!” Max said. I laughed and handed him my small package out of my purse. “Happy birthday!” i said and put the cake carrier down. I slowly took it out and everyone gasped. “Marinette, you made that by yourself?” Rose asked. “That's cool.” Juleka said. I beamed. “Thanks guys.” 

Adrien’s P.O.V

“Do you really have to come to?” i asked Gorilla as we walked to the arcade. I moved max's gift bag from hand to hand. Gorilla grunted. I sighed and i felt plagg laughing again inside my jacket. I walked into the arcade and almost gasped out loud when i saw Marinette. She was wearing a beautiful cerulean blue dress with rose pink swirls and flowers at the bottom. The top had cap sleeves with ruffles at the bottom. I waved at her and she blushed. She slowly waved back and went back to talking to Alya and Nathanael. Nathanael…… i walked over, putting my bag next to the other's. 

I looked at the cake sitting on the table. It had a little awesome fondant video game device and game figures. “Yo, is that a Pikachu?” i asked, pointing to the perfectly made and crafted Pikachu. “This is awesome.” i said. Suddenly Marinette was pushed forward. “You bet! My girl Mari made it!” Alya yelled. I looked at her. “This is awesome Marinette.” i said. She reddened. “Yea--i--- thanks!” she stuttered. 

. The arcade doors opened again. Sabrina was skipping in, holding a small zebra print bag. She set it down on the table and wished a happy birthday to max. She came over to us. “Finally! Something i get to do without chloe!” she looked at the cake. “Woah, Max. can you give me the number to your cake designer? Chloe would love them for her sweet sixteenth birthday this weekend.” Sabrina squealed.

Marinette smiled and waved at sabrina. “Hey, Max’s cake designer here.” she stuck out her hand. “At your service, M’Lady.” she said and bowed. My breath caught in my throat. It’s a coincidence, right? 

Marinette stood up and smiled. She turned and saw me staring, then blushed. Sabrina took out her phone and dialed something. Suddenly marinette’s phone rang. She took it out of her dress pocket and smiled at the contact. She answered it. 

“Hey would you like to cater Chloe Bourgeois's party?” sabrina said into the phone. Marinette laughed. “Oh i would love to, what's the theme?” Marinette responded into her phone. Sabrina crossed her arms. “Why i believe it's a ‘Yellow is the New Black’ party.” 

Marinette smiled. “Why, yes. I would love to cater her party. That sounds like a challenging theme. Sounds fun! Well see ya! I'm catering another party. Good day, M’Lady!” Marinette said, saluting. Ok, maybe she's around and has heard me call Ladybug that? No we’re always way far up. I’ll ask later. 

They hung up their phones and bowed to us. Max smiled and clapped his hands. “Laser tag people! Get into two groups. One will be the green team the there the red team! Good luck and have fun!” Max then walked to Kim. 

Alya, Nino, and Marinette, whom of which was being dragged by Alya, walked over to me. Alya smiled and let go of Marinette. “Hey Agreste. Wanna be red team? We could call ourselves the Ladybug team. I love Ladybug! She’s amazing!” Alya gushed.

Nino nodded and i smiled. “Ladybug is amazing! I love her--amazing powers and how she saves the city! She's beautiful and awesome!” i said. Marinette, blushing, straightened. “Well Cat Noir is amazing too. He has sacrificed himself more times then we can count. He’d do anything for Ladybug and they work as a team.” MArinette said.

I blushed a little as and ALya softly punched her. “Ooh. looks like Mari has a crush on cat noir!” she said. I giggled softly a turned. “I heard Marinette is Cat Noir’s ‘Purrincess’.” i said. Marinette’s eyes widened and she looked at the ground. “Let’s just get the rest of the team?” she said.

I smied and point towards Rose and Juleka. “Found the rest of the team.” they walked over and joined us. 

Nuetral P.O.V

Red team:  
Adrien  
Nino  
Marinette  
Alya  
Juleka  
Rose  
Green team:  
Kim  
Max  
Alix  
Sabrina  
Nahaneal  
Ivan  
Milene

The Red team went out into the laser room to hide or prepare. Alya ran off with Nino after shoutiing “Stay with a partner!” Juleka and Rose went to set up a trap. Marinette blushed as she looked at Adrien. Adrien looked straight ahea, blushing also. “W-we hide should. Ah! I mean--” Marinette stuttered over her words. Adrien just nodded. “Yeah let's go hide.” He said.

The two of them hid under a cave looking thing that was neon and below the game area. They pressed themelves against the wall as they heard the beep, letting them know the green team was in the room. 

Adrein winked at Marinette as he turned the corner, blasting Ivan. 

~~~okay so i did not know what to continue writing here so time skip to the end of the part~~~

Max waved god bye to everyone as Adrien, Rose and Marinette helped clean up. Rose finished sweeping and left the arcade/ Max walked in, pushing up his glasses. “Thank you guys for helping clean up. Thank you Marinette for the cake. It was amazing!” he said. 

Marinette smiled as she finished wiping the table. “No problem max! It was fun making it!” she said. Adrien smiled and walked up to them. “Thank for inviting me max. I finally had an exuse to leave my house.” he slung his bag over his shoulder. “Speaking of which i gotta go.” 

Gorilla walked up to him. He grunted and they walked out. Marinette pickedup the empty cake carrier and hugged max. Adrien popped his head back in. “Marinette, do you need a ride again?” Marinette smiled, blushing a little. “Sure!” she said.

~~in the limo~~

“Thanks adrien for giving me a ride again! I really apprecuate it!” this car ride was different from the last. Mostly cos they where talking now. “Not problem! I’ll do anyting for my friends!” Adrien said.

“That was a really good cake you made. Did you make it by yourself?” he asked. She nodded. “Yeah. i had made more cake decorations but they did not all fit. Oh, we cold eat the rest of them at the park tomorrow!” 

Alya had invited Marinette, Nino and Adrien to hang out at the park tomorrow. Adrien smiled. “Yeah! We should have a picnic! I'll text nino!”  
“I'll text alya!”


	8. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is really late, i've been dealing with a lot lately, i've started school and we have benchmarks this week, i just came bak from a memorial for my great aunt. BUT, i'm back and the second seasons started so i'll have a lot more fics coming out like crazy!!!

Marinette picked up her doll and swung it in the air during recess. “You’re a super hero!” she shouted happily, swishing the brunette doll in circles. “You’re unstoppable!” she flopped back so her feet were straight up in the air along with her arms, her hair sprawling out under her.

 

“And you are,” she inhaled, her cheeks puffing out. “The Amazing Ladybug!” she shouted, making her doll spin in circles. Suddenly, a shadow covered the yung girl’s face and she looked up to see a blonde boy holding a black caat stuffed animal.

 

“And this is the Awesome Cat!” the boy said. Marinette turned to sit up and face the boy. “And they are partners in crime!!!” she shouted and the boy stood up, putting his hands on his hip. “And we are, The Amazing Super Awesome Superhero!!!” He said.

 

MArinette smiled and pumped her fist in the air. “And we stop crime!” Marinette put her arms out like she was and airplane and ran around the room. The blonde boy did the same, following her. “Yoyr doll is Amazing LAdybug nd you are….” The boy stopped and poited to the sky. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!!” he said.

 

Marinette giigled, turning to him and pointing. “And you are, CHAT NOIR!” she said and the boy smiled. “From now o, we save Paris and stop crime!” He said. “Oh!” He looked MArinette in the eye. 

 

“My name’s Adrien by the way!” he said and held out his fist for  fist bump. “I’m Marinette!” the bluenette pounded her fist against his. 

 

Marinette put one hand on her hp and the other she held in a fist to her chest. “From now on, we’re best friends!” Adrien smiled. “Yes!” he said.

 

~~~

 

“Adrien!” Marinette called to her blonde friend the next week. The small blonde child turned to his new best friend. “MARI!” the blonde hugged Marinette who’s cheeks flushed. She pulled back and held out a bag.

 

“They’re crossaints. My mom made them for us!” Marinette said, sitting cross-legged on the classroom carpet. Adrien joined her as other children filed into the room. Marinette opened the box and handed Adrien one f the crossaints and pulled out a small dish of chocolate syrup. 

 

The two ate quietly until their kindergarten teacher started class. 

 

~~~3 weeks later~~~

 

“Adrien!” Marinette huffed angrily as the blonde crashed into her. “Ah! I’m sorry!” he yelled. Marinette’s cheeks puffed out. Suddenly she had two peices of bread in her hand and she pressed them against his cheeks. 

 

Adrien giggled slightly and looked at her. “What are you?” marinette asked. “...an idiot sandwich.” Adrien replied and got a small giggle from the bluenette. 

 

“Okay, Apwogy accepted!!!” Marinette said and hugged Adrien, who happily hugged her back.

 

~~~~1 Month later-Valentine’s day~~~~

 

Marinette skipped around the classroom, dropping in the red cards with a bag of cookies stapled to them in everyone’s box. She got to Adrien’s box and smiled at it. And quick, she turned to make sure everyone was busy putting in otheir cards into people’s boxes, not looking at her, before she dropped in the pink sparkly valentines with a cherry lolipop attached. 

 

Quick as lightning, she ran back to her seat, nly to find Nathaneal staring at her box with a red face. “Hi Nathaneal!” Marinette said, tugging o her overall-dress straps. “Uh-h h-hi, Marinette. Uh, you l-lok really n-nice.” Nathaneal said, staring at the ground. 

 

Marinette tilted her head, smiling. “Thanks Nathaneal. You do too! I like your hair clips!” MArinette said, tapping the clip in his hair. “Th-thanks, my mom made me wear it. I think it looks stupid.” Marinette shook her head, pigtails flying around. “Nuh-uh! They look amazing!” 

 

Nathaneal smiled and rushed back to his seat, smiling. Chloe walked up to Marinete frowning. “We have to give a card to everyone. So here.” the yellow dressed girl said, shoving MArintte a card. “Uh-TThanks Chloe?” MArinette said as she slid into her seat, dumping her box onto her desk.

 

She picked up a blue one from Kim and read the obviously dollar store card. “You’re far out dude!” sh read and looked at the alein on the card. She laughed and pick up a red card from Nathaneal. It had a beauiful, or as beuatiful as a kindergartner can draw, flower on it that said “Happy Valentine’s Day.” up it’s stem. 

 

Marinette smiled as she continued reading cards and counting candy. She finnally picked u a green card that had caught her eye. “Miraculous pals!!!!!” it said acoss the top. In the center were two stick figures, each wearing a mask. One had polka dots and the other was black. At the bottom it said “Saving the city!” 

 

Marinette smiled and looked up towards Adrien’s seat to see he was readig her card. Marinette’s face flushed pink as she held up his card to cover her face.

 

~~~recess~~~

 

“Marinette!” Adrien called the five year old over. MArinette skipped to him in her white sneakers. “Yes???” she asked, tilting her head. Adrien held out the card she made with a smile and wide eyes. “I don’t know who wrote this awesome card.” he said in a panicked voice.

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow as she read the card she spent hours on.

 

“Dear Adrien. 

 

You are the bestest best friend in the bestest friend universe!!! I love you (like a friend Ding-Dong!) and will always be your friend!!!! I hope you don’t forget me!!!! Also, you’re super-duper nice, kind and super-ey silly!!! I hope your in all my classes!!” 

 

MArinette’s eye widened as she realized she didn’t sign the card. (A/N of course, though!) “I wrote it!” she said. Adrien smiled and hugged her. “Of Course i’ll never forget you!!!! You’re the bestest BESTEST best friend!!” Adrien said. 

 

Marinette held out her fist and he fist bumped while they said in unison, “pound it!” 

  
  
~ The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and if you have any suggestions, i'll take 'em!!!


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UHM HOLY SHIT
> 
> GUYS, READ THIS PLEASE

OKAY, HOLY SHITE I FORGOT THIS WAS A THING, I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WITING THIS BUT NOW THAT I KNOW IM GOING TO CONTINUE THS, TERE MAY BE JULEROSE CHAPTER SOON

ALSO, NEW SEASON HAS FRIGGIN KILLED ME SO I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS NOW THAT TIKKI AND PLAGG KNOW THE IDENTIDES SO LIKE.....ACK

ANYWAY, I WIL UPDATE SOON!!!

BUG OUT!


End file.
